Her Eyes
by OnyxDispair
Summary: AU. When the dark shadow in the Forsaken Fortress extends his grasp to the boarding school where Komali and Medli are, an adventure beyond their wildest dreams is sparked. Komali/Medli Link/Tetra. Read and enjoy, lovelies!
1. Confessions and Flowers

**A/N: Look who's baaaaaaaaaaaack!! It's MEEEEEEE!!!! You will be pleased to know that I have actually PLAYED Wind Waker now, so I have a better understanding of the characters. You will be even MORE pleased when I tell you that the final chapter of ToC is in the works. That pleasure will fade a bit when I tell you that I will no longer be continuing BTHM, as I have lost all inspiration for it. And I'm taking it off, unless someone would like to continue it, in which case, all you have to do is ask, and it is yours. **

** This is a weird AU. Komali is still Prince of Dragon Roost, but Medli isn't sage of the Earth Temple yet, Tetra's not Queen of the Pirates yet, and she's not exactly Zelda, either...Link isn't the Hero of winds yet. But it takes place after Wind Waker. They're all about 15 or so.**

**I thought that the wilting flower part of Wind Waker was so cute. You know, the one where Komali picks a flower for Medli, but it wilts because he doesn't know where she is? Yeah, that one. SO CUTE! Medli/Komali has now become one of my favorite pairings. That scene's gonna be really, really important in this fic, and I'm gonna use it a whole lot. 3**

**In this fic, Medli's last name means "earth" in Sanskrit. I named her that, because she's the sage of the earth temple.**

**Komali's last name is comprised of Celtic elements that mean "Stone" and "Prince". I thought this was fitting for him, because he's the prince, and Dragon Roost is mainly comprised of stone, including the "palace", so he's the prince of stone.**

**Without any further ado, I present to you...Her Eyes!!!!!!!!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Komaaaaaaaaaaaaali...Wake uuuuuuuuuuup!!" Medli was kneeling next to Komali's bed, poking his cheek. "We're gonna be late if you sleep much longer," She told his unresponsive body. She poked Komali a little bit harder. He frowned and mumbled sleepily. Medli sighed. "I didn't want it to have to come to this..." She said. "But you leave me with no choice." Medli jumped up on his bed and began to start pushing him out. Komali's eyes fluttered open and he yawned widly.

"Medli...? What are you doing?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and starting to sit up.

Medli stopped pushing him out of bed. "I'm waking you up. We're going to be late for class if you don't hurry up," She said, stepping lightly over him and hpping out of bed.

"But why are you in here...?" Then Komali realized that his covers were down at his hips and he wasn't wearing anything but boxers. He yanked the covers up over his chest. "MEDLI!! I'M NOT DRESSED!!" He all but screamed, turning a bright shade of magenta.

Medli laughed and rolled her eyes. "I don't care. I've seen you in less than that. Remember that time that you got a cut on your thigh and I had to take you to the nurse and she--"

"Yes, I remember." Komali said hastily, not wanting to refresh his memories of that horrible day. "But I didn't have a choice then. Now I do," Komali flapped his hands at her in a shooing motion. "Out you get so I can get ready."

"I'll wait right outside the door. If you're not ready in five minutes, I'm coming in after you, and I will pull you to class in whatever state of undress you are in, got it?" Medli said with an evil grin.

"Yeah, yeah, same as always," Komali mumbled, pushing her gently to the door. He began getting ready for school as usual. He had just finished pulling on his shirt and pants and was heading for the door, when he heard Medli on the other side.

"You know..." She said, "You're awfully cute when you blush like that..."

Komali blushed again. "Princes do not blush," He said, opening the door. "We_glow_."

Medli laughed. "Well, you're not a prince here...You're just another rotten schoolkid, making the teachers work for their paychecks."

"Are you looking to get banned from Dragon Roost forever?" Komali teased.

"Oh please, dear prince, I'm so sorry for teasing you and offending you," Medli dropped into a perfect curtsy. "Can you ever forgive me?" She looked up, grinning, and was puzzled by what she saw.

Komali was staring at her intently, lips slightly parted and he seemed to have a bit of trouble breathing.

"Komali?" Medli waved her hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his trance.

"Hmm?" He blinked a couple times and looked quizzically at her.

"You phased out on me there," Medli said, linking arms with him.

"I was just thinking..." he said.

"About what?" she asked.

"Oh just...stuff..." Komali replied.

"Well, I'm here if you ever need to talk about anything." Medli smiled up at her friend. She was caught by surprise when he suddenly hugged her.

"Thanks, Medli...for everything..." He whispered in her ear.

"Aw, you're welcome," Medli hugged him back. Then the pair heard a piercing ringing noise coming from the large clump of buildings ahead of them.

"WE'RE LATE!!" They shouted in unison. And with that, the pair rushed down to school, hand in hand.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Medli Avani and Komali Armel...You're late." Professor Emese drawled as they entered the room. "Would you like to offer up any excuses?" She asked, winking at them.

"It was my fault, Professor Emese," Komali said quickly before Medli could say anything. "Medli was trying to wake me up so I wouldn't be late, and I just slowed her down." He explained. _'As usual...'_ he thought bitterly to himself.

"Alright, take your seats." Professor Emese smiled at them. She was one of the most lenient teachers in school, and she was always mothering anyone who would let her. "Today we'll be learning about communication and persuasion, please open your books to page 105."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Komali sighed. "Whew, I'm glad that's over. I like Professor Emese and all, but her class is just jibberish to me."

"Really? I LOVE Psychology!" Medli said. "It's so interesting, getting to know how everyone's brain works...Look! There's Link and Tetra!" She pointed to a blond pair, arguing heatedly on a bench. "Oh, no...they're at it again..."

Komali grinned at her. "Let's sneak up on them, shall we?" He offered his arm to her.

Medli grinned back. "We shall." She hooked her arm around his and they snuck up to the still-arguing pair.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Come on, Tetra! You promised!" Link pleaded with his girlfriend.

"No way! I'm not going to do it! I wasn't myself when I promised to take up ballroom dancing with you!" Tetra protested.

"You were yourself! You just don't want to do it because you think it's girly!" Link responded.

"I was not! You were seducing me! How can I say 'no' when you're doing that thing with your tongue--" Tetra cut herself off before she enveloped herself in the warm fuzzy feelings of that memory. "No."

"Aw come on..." Link changed his tactic. "If you do...I'll make it worth your while..." He lowered his voice to a husky whisper and leaned in close to Tetra's ear. "Say yes..."

Tetra shivered, but before she could respond, their heads were shoved apart by a pair of very tan hands. Two beaked faces appeared between the couple.

"Save it for the bedroom, guys." Komali said, grinning at the two of them. "What's this fight about?"

"Well, I--" Link started

Tetra cut in. "Link expects me to put on a frilly gown and dance with him every day for an hour! They're opening ballroom dancing classes next week, and he wants me to sign up with him."

"Ballroom dancing?" Medli asked. "Like waltzing and stuff?"

"Exactly!" Tetra said. "Pirates don't waltz."

"Tetra, you're not queen of the pirates yet." Link argued.

"Key word being 'yet'. As soon as I turn 18, I'm queen of the pirates, as you so eloquently put it." Tetra replied.

"Ballroom dancing actually sounds kinda fun..." Komali said. "It sounds kinda easy, too...What do you think, Medli? Wanna sign up with me?"

"Sure. Are you two gonna sign up with us or do we have to go it alone?" Medli and Komali pouted at Link and Tetra, making them burst out laughing.

"Fine. But if I don't like it, I'm leaving your sorry behind there, partnerless." Tetra told Link.

"Fine by me..." Link said, holding Tetra's hand and stroking the back of it with his thumb.

"Ugh...let's get out of here before they turn on the love. I don't think I can stomach that this early..." Komali said, turning around and walking away. Medli followed him.

"HEY!" Tetra cried out after Komali. "You're one to talk, always going all cow-eyed over--" Link clapped a hand over her mouth.

"We promised not to tell!" he hissed at her.

"Oh, yeah...damn..." Tetra muttered.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Come on, tell meee!" Medli pleaded. "Who are you going cow-eyed over?"

"No one..." Komali said. Medli had been pestering him about it all afternoon. "That's the last time I trust Tetra with a secret."

"Aw, come on! You know you want to..." Medli tempted him.

_'She's right...I do want to...but I just don't know if she feels the same way about me...'_

"Fiiiine." Medli gave up. "Don't tell me...I'll find out eventually...Wanna break curfew again?" She asked, winking at Komali.

"Don't I always? Same place, same time?" He asked. This was an almost-nightly ritual for them. They would always fly out of their dorms after lights-out and meet on the crows-nest in the middle of campus. There, they would just talk for a couple hours, about various things, and then they would go back to their beds.

"Of course. See you there." Medli said, smiling at Komali. _'If only I could tell him how I really feel...that I love him...'_ She thought to herself. '_but he has someone else...'_

"Bye!" Komali said. And with that, the pair headed off to their respective rooms.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Medli! Look what I found!" Komali said enthusiastically, landing perfectly on his feet. "The last flower of the season!" He showed her the small, pink flower triumphantly.

"Where'd you find it? I thought they'd all wilted!" Medli asked.

"Down on the cliff. I saw it there yesterday, but it hadn't bloomed yet. I went to check, and there it was in full bloom!" Komali gently placed it behind her ear, causing Medli to shiver as his fingers lightly brushed over her skin. "Are you cold? Here, take my jacket..." Komali took off his jacked and draped it around her shoulders.

"Thanks but..." Medly trailed off.

"But what?" Komali asked.

"That girl that you like might think that you're already taken if she sees you with me..." Medli said, a bit forlornly.

"What gir—OH! You..uh...her...about that..." Komali couldn't get the words out.

"It's okay if you don't want to hang out with me anymore...I'll understand..." Medli said quietly.

"NO! That's not it...I just..." Komali sighed and ran a hand through his hair out of frustration. "Medli...That girl...she's you..." He said, sighing in defeat. _'Now it's going to be weird and she's not going to want to hang out with me because I have a crush on her. Good going, stupid.' _He thought to himself.

"Oh...you...like me?" She asked hesitantly.

"Like you? I can't imagine life without you!" Komali grasped both her hands in his and looked deeply into her eyes. "Medli, I love you!" He said, a wide grin playing across his face.

"I..." Medli was sort of taken aback by his forwardness. She didn't know what to think. Her mind was screaming at her to tell him she loved him too, and always had, but her tongue wasn't responding. "I...have to go..." She said, dropping his jacket. "Bye." And with that, she turned and flew off. _'STUPID!! GO BACK THERE AND TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM!!' _She screeched at herself.

_'STUPID!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?! Now she'll hate you forever...'_ Komali felt horrible, like someone had just punched him in the stomach. He picked up his fallen jacket and flew for his dorm. He landed on his bed and flung his jacket across the room. _'Stupid...'_ He thought again, taking his shirt off and giving it the same treatment as his jacket. Then he rolled over and hugged his pillow, feeling hot tears burn their way down his cheeks against his will. _'Stupid...'_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Ooooooooo! Isn't this an interesting plot twist? Komali announces his love to Medli, who leaves, but they're still signed up for ballroom dancing. What could happen next?!?**

**I wrote this chapter while listening to Pat Monahan's Her Eyes. Such a lovely song. So I named the fic after it.**

**I love reviews, BTW. HINT HINT!!**


	2. The Private Island

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! On to the next!**

**As for your comment, CB93, I put in a little bit of Tetra/Link fluff in here just for you.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Komali!! Wake up!"

Komali stirred a bit and opened his eyes. "Medli? Is that you?" He asked.

"Uh, no...It's me, Link. Come on! We're gonna be late! Don't you remember? We promised Tetra that we'd go with her on her ship!" Link poked his friend again.

"Oh yeah...it's Saturday already?" Komali asked himself.

"Yep. I thought you'd be more eager to go, seeing as you were planning to tell Medli about how you felt today..." Link said. "Did something happen between you two?"

"Yes. I told her last night..." Komali said, reliving that horrible moment in his head.

"And? How'd she take it?" Link asked.

"Not well. She flew off without another word..."

"Really? That's weird..." Link said. "I'll talk to her about it today for you. Up you get! You know Tetra, she'll burst in here, ready to kill if we're late." Link said.

"Heh...that's true..." Komali said, getting up and starting to get dressed.

"I'll meet you down by the docks, okay?"

"Alright. See you there,"

"See ya!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"So how'd it go last night?" Tetra asked Medli. The pair was down at the docks, waiting for the boys to show up. "Did you finally confess your true feelings for Komali?" Tetra pretended to swoon.

"Nope. He told me that he loved me and couldn't imagine life without me." Medli said.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaand? What happened?"

"I ran away, and he probably got the wrong idea."

"You WHAT?!" Tetra burst out laughing. Medli glared at her. "I'm sorry...that's almost exactly how Link and I ended up together! He said that he liked me, and I just piled more work on him because I thought he was kidding!"

"Really? Huh..." Medli thought for a bit.

"I can talk to him for you if you like. Tell him that the hunt's still on." Tetra winked at Medli, who blushed. "I can also have the crows-nest cleared, so you two can have some alone-time..."

"You're the best, Tetra!" Medli exclaimed.

"I know."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Tetra, my love!" Link cried out as he reached the dock. He extended his arms out. Tetra rolled her eyes as Link swept her up into a hug. "Let us never part ways again! When I am away from you, it is as if the sun is gone from my world!"

"Get off me you loon!" Tetra cried, laughing and trying to wiggle out of his grasp. Link held firm.

"But my love! Don't you feel the same way about me?" He asked, struggling to keep her captive.

Tetra sighed. "Fine...I'll play along..." She cleared her throat. "Oh, Link! How have I lived without you for so long? I cannot bear to be separated from you again! Never leave me!" The pair burst out laughing.

"Is this a tradition?" Medli asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It better not be." Tetra said.

"It is." Link chirped happily. "By the way, Medli...reguarding Komali...I heard that--"

"You heard that he confessed his love for me and then I ran off?" Medli interrupted.

"Exactly. What happened?" Link asked.

"I'm not exactly sure...he just told me he loved me out of the blue, and it was a bit much to take in..." Medli said.

"And do you like him back?"

"Yes...but I just don't know how to tell him." Medli said, scuffing her toes on the dock.

"Well here's your chance now. Here he comes." Tetra said.

"Hi, are we ready to go?" Komali asked. "Speaking of going, where exactly are we going?"

"I'm kidnapping you and taking you to Link's private island." Tetra said.

"You have a private island?! Since when?!" Komali asked Link.

"Since I gave Ms. Marie on Windfall those 20 necklaces..." Link said, blushing a bit.

"Alright, enough chit-chat!" Tetra barked, falling into her role as captain. "All aboard!" The trio complied. "ALRIGHT!! LET'S GET THIS SHIP MOVING!" She cried. Her faithful crew doing her bidding. Then she turned around to Link, Medli and Komali. "Just because you three are my friends doesn't mean you get to slack off! Komali and Medli, I want you two up in the crows nest keeping a lookout!" She shoved telescopes into their hands, and watched them ascend the ladder. "Link, you go see what Niko wants you to do." Link grumbled, but obeyed. Tetra turned around and continued barking orders at the rest of her crew.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Medli and Komali had been up in the crows nest for at least fifteen mintues and neither of them had said a word to each other, waiting for the other to talk first. Medli decided that enough was enough.

"Uh, Komali? I just wanted you to know..." Medli hesitated and turned to face him. "I'm sorry about what happened last night...it was just a misunderstanding. I...I love you, Komali..." Medli stammered out, blushing.

Komali turned around. He couldn't believe his ears. "What?" He blinked several times, still trying to comprehend what she just said to him.

"I love you, Komali Armel." Medli said, looking up at him.

Komali didn't say anything, he just hugged Medli. She hugged him back. Tetra glanced up to the crows nest from her place at the bow. She smiled. _'score one point for Tetra!'_ She thought giddily to herself.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Isn't this wonderful?" Tetra asked Medli. The two of them were lying on towels behind Link's cabana, soaking up the sun.

"Mmmhmmm..." Medli was in paradise. "I wonder where Link and Komali are..." Medli wondered aloud.

"Who cares?" Tetra asked. The two of them grinned. Then the sun was blotted out. They opened their eyes and glanced up. The boys were standing over them, buckets in their hands.

"What's in the bucket?" Medli asked Komali. He just grinned at her and dumped the contents of the bucket over her. Link did the same to Tetra. They fled as the two females screeched their anger at having a bucket of cold water dumped over them.

"Quick! In the house!" Link cried, glancing over his shoulder, seeing the girls giving chase. Komali followed him into the house. They leaned against the door, being unable to lock it. "Butler! Don't let those two girls in." Link commanded.

"Of course, sir." The door responded. Komali and Link sighed and leaned against the wall beside the door, grinning in triumph. But not for long.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"I'll fly you up to the roof, and we'll drop through the skylight, got it?" Medli asked Tetra. "I'll take Komali, you take Link."

"Yup. I'm ready." Tetra said, bracing herself and grabbing Medli's feet. Medli flew up to the roof and positioned herself above the skylight.

"There's not enough room for me to land. I'm going to drop you down, you get out of the way, and I'll follow, okay?"

"Okay." Tetra said, letting go and falling neatly through the skylight. "GO!" She cried, once she was out of the way of the skylight. Medli dropped through. The two of them tackled their respective targets and wrestled them to the floor.

"Do you have anything to tie them up with?" Medli asked Tetra. Tetra tossed her a couple feet of thin cord. Medli began merrily tying Komali's hands behind his back.

"Cruel temptresses! Lie there all unprotected and then attack us when we give in to your CRUEL TEMPTATION!!" Link protested, wiggling under Tetra. Tetra leaned down and whispered something in Link's ear. Link stopped struggling and grinned to himself. "I can live with that, I suppose..." Link said.

"Medli...let me go...please..." Komali pleaded in his best 'I'm sorry, pity me' voice.

"What's in it for me?" Medli asked.

"Anything you want...please don't hurt me..." Komali looked over his shoulder as pitifully as he could.

"Hmmm...Annnnnything?" Medli purred in his ear.

Komali gulped. "Anything." He promised.

"Hey, Tetra! Komali's promising me anything if I let him go! Should I?"

"No way. We have them where we want them, and now we'll enact our revenge on them!" Tetra replied.

"You heard the captain!" Medli crowed, getting off Komali and poking him with her toe. "Up you get!" She chirped. Tetra finished tying the last knot and poked Link to make him get up.

"Now that we have them, what shall we do with them?" Medli asked Tetra.

"hmmm...ooh! Let's..." Tetra whispered her idea in Medli's ear. Medli smirked and eyed Komali.

"Fabulous idea. Let's." Medli said. "You take them outside, I'll go get the stuff."

"Alright. Come on, boys, no need to delay the inevitable!" Tetra put a hand on each boy's shoulder and steered them out the door. Medli ran off towards the shore. She returned a few minutes later, with a crab in each hand. She handed one to Tetra.

"On three. One...Two...Three!" Medli and Tetra put a crab on Link and Komali's head and watched in amusement as they began to make a large, circular nest in their hair.

"AGH! GET THEM OUT!!" The boys cried, shaking their heads in a vain attempt to disloge the crabs. The crabs clung tighter to their hair.

"You get to be de-crabbed after you apologize." Tetra said.

"I'm sorry for dumping water on you, Tetra." Link said immediately, getting down on his knees.

"I'm sorry for dumping water on you, Medli." Komali imitated Link.

"That will do nicely." Tetra gently coaxed the crab out of Link's hair as Medli did the same for Komali. Then they started untying them. "If you dump water on us again, we'll tie you up and leave you there." Tetra said, turning around and walking away, Medli following. They settled back into their original positions on their towels, leaving the boys to amuse themselves.

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

"I really needed that..." Medli sighed happily in the crows nest with Komali. The sun had started to set, and they needed to get back to school.

"What? Putting a crab in my hair?" He still hadn't gotten over that.

"No, the sunbathing. The crab did help lift my spirits a bit, though..." Medli teased.

"Yeah, it's fun for you, but I have a long night of combing my hair ahead of me..." Komali complained.

"I'll do it if you like." Medli offered.

"Alright. Same time, same place?" Komali asked.

"Yup." Medli answered, then yawned.

"Tired?" Komali asked, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"A bit." Medli leaned gently into him.

"You can take a nap if you like. I can keep watch."

"Nah, I'll be fine." Medli replied.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Link!" Tetra called. Link was in the middle of a Pirate Test with Niko. When Tetra called his name, he jumped off the rope he was dangling on and looked up at her. "Get up here right now." Tetra glared at him. "You're going to clean up the mess you made in my room right now!"

"What? But I didn't--" Link started to protest.

"Stop whining and get up here." Tetra snapped, turning and walking up to her room. Link followed her, very confused about what he had done wrong.

"Tetra?" Link didn't see her in her room. He slowly walked in. The door slammed behind him. Tetra stood between him and the door, a smirk on her face. "What's going on, Tetra?"

"Sorry about that Link...I didn't know any other way to get you in here without raising suspicion with the other crew members." Tetra said. Link's face lit up as he realized what she meant.

"Got it..." Link said, closing the distance between them and pinning Tetra against the door. "Well, Miss Tetra...I'll begin cleaning that mess up now..." Before Tetra could fire a witty comeback at him, Link had captured her lips in his and had begun doing some very interesting things with his tongue. Tetra closed her eyes and lost herself in the kiss.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"I think we should do that again sometime..." Medli said, slowly running a comb through Komali's hair.

"Yeah, me, too. But without the crab this time." Komali winced as Medli hit a particularly stubborn knot with the comb.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should probably go a bit slower..." Medli slowed down her combing. There weren't very many more knots in his hair, so Komali was able to relax more under her gentle combing. He didn't even notice when she stopped.

"Uh...Komali? I'm done now." Medli said, waving a hand in front of his face. Komali caught it and kissed it gently. Medli blushed. "What are you--" She was hushed with a finger to her lips.

"May I kiss you, Medli?" Komali asked, standing up and looking her straight in the eyes.

Medli forgot how to breathe. "Yes." She responded without thinking. Komali gently tilted her head up and gently grazed his lips across hers. Medli's eyes fluttered shut and she slid her arms around Komali's neck. Komali wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Ages seemed to fly by as they kissed, but it ended all too soon.

They broke apart, panting. "Wow..." Komali finally said. Medli grinned.

"Goodnight, Komali." She said, giving him a quick kiss.

"Goodnight, Medli..." Komali watched her fly off, still feeling her lips on his. "Wow..."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: I'm very pleased with this one. Aren't my couples so darn cute? We'll have to throw something mean at them soon...COOKIES FOR ALL WHO REVIEW!**


	3. Kidnapped!

**A/N: Thank you to CB93 and Unknown-Twili for your lovely reviews!**

**THE PLOT THICKENS!!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"QUILL!! KOMALI! QUILL'S HERE!!" Medli cried out, pointing down at the mailbox. Medli and Komali were spending Sunday morning hanging out in the crow's nest. Link and Tetra had disappeared a few hours before, leaving Medli and Komali alone in an awkward silence, punctured occasionally with small talk.

"Let's go see him!" Komali suggested. The two of them flew down to where Quill was standing at the mailbox. "Hiya, Quill!" Komali chirped as they flew nearer.

"Prince Komali! Miss Medli! How nice to see you! How are you two doing?" Quill stopped shoving envelopes into the post box as they landed. "I needed to talk to you..."

"What about?" Medli asked.

"There have been kidnappings close to this island. All of them boys about Komali's age. There must have been at least five. I want both of you to keep an eye out, especially when you fly. If anything were to happen to either of you..." Quill trailed off. "Well...I should get back to work..." He shoved the last few letters in the postbox and flew off without another word.

"Huh...Weird." Komali said, watching Quill fly away. "I wonder why there have been kidnappings..." He wondered aloud.

"I don't know...but we should listen to Quill and be careful..." Medli said.

"Pfft. I can take care of myself." Komali boasted, puffing his chest out.

"Still...I don't like the thought of you being kidnapped..." Medli frowned. Komali hugged her.

"Don't worry, Medli...I'm not going anywhere for a long time." He promised.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Hey, Medli! I'll race you around the island!" Komali challenged. It was almost dinner time, and Link and Tetra had appeared for a few moments to remind them of that fact. They promptly left again. The two Rito's didn't investigate furthur.

"You're on, Komali!" Medli grinned. "But I doubt you'll be able to keep up with me..." She taunted.

"Hah! We'll see about that!" Komali and Medli prepared to take off.

"On your mark...Get set...GO!" The two took off as fast as they could, struggling to get air under their wings. Once they had gone for a few feet, they steadied out and glided on the air currents. Neither of them noticed the dark shadow that appeared out of the sky above them.

A loud shriek cut through the evening air as a giant, masked bird dove and grabbed one of the flying Ritos. It cried its triumph to the sky as it climbed out of its dive, a struggling Rito grasped firmly in its claws.

"MEDLI!!" Komali screamed, watching Medli get farther and farther away with every flap of the giant birds wings. He was paralyzed for a moment. When he regained his senses, he flew after it, fulling intending to rescue his love from the bird's terrible clutches. His heroic plan was cut short by Link tackling him from behind. "LET ME GO!!" He struggled, trying hard to get away.

"Komali! We want to help you. After all, if you just go haring off after her, you won't be able to tell us where she is so we can rescue you two!" Tetra slipped a glowing necklace around Komali's neck. "That will enable us to talk to each other. We'll use Link's to communicate with you." Link let Komali go.

"Be careful that the bird doesn't spot you. Who knows what could happen..." Link warned. "Once it lands, tell us where it is and we'll come and get you. Good luck."

Komali flew away without another word. The bird was just a small speck on the horizon. He flapped his wings until they were tired, trying to catch up to the enormous bird, but he couldn't fly fast enough. Even flying his fastest, he could barely fly fast enough to get closer. After several hours, it seemed like days to Komali, the bird started wheeling around in the sky, preparing to land on a large island, jutting up from the horizon. As Komali got closer, he realized what the island was.

It was the Forbidden Fortress.

He flew closer and closer, deciding to land on a large rock near the island. There were several huge spotlights scanning the water and sky around the island, including several that were scanning the island itself. He saw the bird drop Medli into the hands of several Moblins. He had to restrain the urge to fly straight to her and start beating up the Moblins. Komali knew he was no match for them. He watched as they walked her to a small doorway that was guarded by two Bokoblins. He sighed in despair as she was pulled through the doorway out of sight. He stared blankly at a bright window. He was shocked when he saw Medli's face pop up in the window. She grabbed onto the bars and seemed to be trying to pull them off. After a few moments of that, she gave up and flew back down. Komali jumped up immediately, flying over to the window that was mercifully out of the way of all the searchlights.

"Medli!" He whispered through the bars, perching on a small branch that was jutting out from under the window. "Medli? It's me, Komali!"

"Komali?" Medli flew up to the bars and crouched on a platform under it. "Komali!" She cried out, putting her face close to the bars and reaching a hand through.

Komali grabbed her hand, noticing a large bruise starting to form on her cheek. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, and he turned away.

"Don't cry, Komali...I'll be fine..." Medli smiled sadly. She slid her hand out of Komali's and turned his head so he was looking at her. He closed his eyes, not wanting more tears to spill, not wanting to let Medli see his weakness. Medli gently brushed his tears away.

"This is my fault...I should have been stronger for you...but I'm just too weak!" He spat out.

"It is not your fault, Komali. I'm glad it took me instead of you. I would never have been able to keep up with the bird the way you did. You _are_ strong, Komali. You're my knight in shining armor." Medli grinned at the cheesiness of her last comment. Komali snorted. Then they both started laughing.

"I have to get you out of here!" Komali pulled out the glowing stone necklace that Tetra had given him. "Now how do I work this...?"

_No need to work it, Komali. We've seen everything. _Komali blushed as Link's voice rang out through the stone. _You two are so darn cute together! Why didn't you get together sooner?_ Link teased.

"Shut up, Link. You're exactly the same with Tetra..."

_Well...That's...That's different!_ Link protested. _Anyway, Tetra's contacting her crew right now. We should be at the Forsaken Fortress in a few days._

"A few days?!? It took us a few HOURS to get here!" Komali struggled to keep his voice down.

_Yes, but you were flying. We have to go by sea, and that takes a while longer._ Tetra cut in. _We'll contact you in a few hours, just sit tight, okay?_

Komali sighed. "Fine."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Komali had wanted to spend the rest of the night with Medli, but she had insisted that he leave the island so that he could be safer. He flew off to the rock that he had originally landed on and fell asleep. He didn't realize how tired he really was until he woke up the next day, the sun high in the sky. He decided that it was too risky to see Medli. He spent a few hours catching and cooking several smallish fish for breakfast, wanting nothing more than to be with Medli. He decided that he would cook her something before visiting her that night.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Medli? It's me again!" Komali fluttered down, landing lightly on the small branch he had perched on the night before. He grabbed the small parcel of still-warm fish he had brought, keeping it from getting dirty. He smiled as Medli flew up to her perch from the night before. "I made you some fish." He handed her the food.

"Thanks, I'm starving!" Medli nearly swallowed the entire parcel whole in her enthusiasm at finally getting food. "They haven't fed me at all. And I overheard one of the guards saying that I'm not the one they were after. I think they were after you!" She said, licking her fingers. "Mmm...That was good. You're not a half bad cook, you know."

Komali grinned. "Really? I've never cooked before. I only burnt one of my fish, so I thought I was kinda bad..." He said sheepishly. "What do you think they're going to do to you?"

"Well, I heard that I'm going to be bait for something, but I'm not sure what for...I have a bad feeling, though. I think you should go find Link and Tetra and stay with them. If we're separated, there's less of a chance that they'll find you." Medli said quietly, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I'm not leaving you," Komali stated firmly.

"Komali...Don't be difficult..." Medli reasoned.

"I'm going to be as difficult as I damn well please!" Komali exclaimed. "I'm not leaving you and that's FINAL!" He reached through the bars and grasped Medli's hand. "Besides...even if I wanted to...I don't think I could,"

Medli snickered. "Were you always this cheesy?" She asked.

Komali grinned back. "Only for you."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The next morning, Komali was awakened by a scream. He was on his feet in a second, scanning the Forbidden Fortress for the owner of the scream. He narrowed in on a group of Moblins, huddled around something. The scream echoed through the air again, and Medli flew up from the middle of the group of Moblins, straining to get free. Komali's heart nearly stopped. '_She escaped!'_ he thought triumphantly. Then Medli was harshly flung back to the earth, and Komali realized that she was chained by the Moblins.

Komali saw red. Without thinking, he flew straight at the knot of Moblins and began attacking them, fighting his way to Medli. He didn't get very far before they started attacking him, too. Adrenaline pumped through Komali as he felled two Moblins in one attack. He grabbed up one of their lances and attacked with that. They didn't stand a chance.

Landing neatly after completing his deadly dance, Komali glanced up at Medli with a smile. He ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, examining her for any injuries.

"Am I okay?!? What about you?!" Medli screeched.

"I don't really care...as long as you're okay, nothing else matters," Komali was satisfied that Medli was unharmed and hugged her again. "I missed being able to do this..." he sighed happily.

"Me, too," Medli hugged him back and buried her face in his chest.

A low growl erupted from behind the couple. Medli looked over Komali's shoulder, into the eyes of a very irritated Moblin. "Komali!" Medli gasped Komali was already turning around, ready to protect Medli. The Moblin grabbed the lance Komali had discarded and slashed at Komali. He dodged the slash, lashing out with his foot and making the Moblin drop his lance. Both of them roan off to grab a lance from a fallen Moblin. Komali found one first, and viciously attacked his opponent from behind. The Moblin squealed in pain and wheeled around. It doged Komalis next strike and aimed a bunch at him. Komali tried to dodge, but the punch caught him in the shoulder. A loud, sickening crack, accompanied by a screech of pain echoed through the courtyard. The Moblin laughed sadistically. Komali gritted his teeth and threw the lance at the Moblin. It flew swiftly through the Moblin's chest, effectively silencing it. A small key fell as the Moblin toppled over. Komali grabbed the key and walked over to Medli. He handed her the key. She hurridly began undoing the locks that held her.

"Let's get out of here, Komali!" Medli said, stepping out of the chains that bound her feet.

"I can't, I think my arm's broken...You go without me." Komali urged.

"Hypocrite! I'm not leaving without you!"

"You have to! I can't fly!"

"I'll carry you!"

"Medli, you're not strong enough. I'd just slow you down," Komali insisted, stroking Medli's cheek with his good hand. "You can go find Link and Tetra. I'll hide out here, and then we can go home."

"I...I don't want to leave you!" Medli hugged Komali, tears rolling down her cheeks. "It's my fault you're hurt...I should take responsibility! I don't think I could do much, but I could try!"

"Medli...It'd be better if we were separated. That way, they won't get us both."

Medli sighed. "Do I get a choice in the matter?"

"No," Komali smiled sadly. "So there's no use fighting."

"What about your arm? How are you going to survive with a broken arm out of a splint?"

"I...uh--"

"See? You need me!" Medli crowed triumphantly.

"But--" Komali started to protest.

"No. I'm staying!" Medli said firmly.

Komali sighed. "Fine..."

"Great! Let's get off this forsaken rock!" Medli smiled up at her love. "Hold me tight."

Komali swallowed and nodded, wrapping his good arm around her waist.

"When I tell you, jump as high as you can, okay?"

Komali nodded again. He nearly had a heart attack as Medli jumped a bit and wrapped her legs around his waist. He struggled to keep his mind out of the gutter.

"Ready? Go!"

Komali kicked off, and Medli started flapping as hard as she could, slowly getting them airborne. After a few moments of hard flapping, she managed to get a decent breeze under her wings. The pair were gliding over the water separating the Forsaken Fortress and the tiny rock that Komali had been living on, when a huge gust of wind came up behind them and propelled them forward and up.

"Wow! With this kind of wind, we could make it to the next island safely!" Medli called down to her passenger.

"What? You're going to try to fly who-knows-how far when I'm weighing you down?!?" Komali looked shocked.

"Yup. I know I can do it! I've been exercising my wings a whole lot!"

"You're insane!"

"Thank you!" Medli laughed. The pair flew on in silence for a few more minutes. "Do you still have that stone that Tetra and Link gave you?"

"Oh, yeah! I had forgotten about that!" Komali looked up at Medli. "If and when we land, I'll tell them where we are."

"If? Have a little more faith in me!" Medli squinted ahead. "I see land!" She cried.

"You do?!" Komali tried to look, but Medli prevented this by tightening her legs around him.

"Don't squirm. It's harder to hold you when you move." Medli ordered. Komali obeyed.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Half an hour later, Medli was exhausted. They had landed on the island safely, and she had ordered Komali to stay put while she looked for sticks to use for Komali's splint and a fire. She was just about done, when she noticed a fish jumping up and down in the water. Cautiously putting her load of sticks down, she waded closer to the fish. The fish was very surprised when her arm shot out and she grabbed it by the tail.

"Excuse you! Put me back, you ridiculous bird!" The fish exclaimed, wiggling.

Medli almost dropped the fish. "You can talk!" She cried.

"No? Really?" The fish crossed its fins. "I hadn't noticed."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Medli gently put the fish back in the water. "Do you know where I am?" She asked after the fish had surfaced, glaring up at her.

"You're on Star Island." The fish looked suspiciously at Medli. "What are you doing here? Do you work for...HIM?"

"Him?" Medli asked.

"The shadow in the Forsaken Fortress." The fish quietly explained.

"The...? Oh! No! No no no! I was captured by him, and Komali and I--"

"KOMALI?! The Crown Prince of Dragon Roost?!?" The fish seemed to nearly faint in shock. "He's here?!?"

"Yeah...Why?" Medli was very confused.

"My dear Rito! I must see him immediately! I have a message of utmost importance to relay to him!" The fish said, leaping out of the water. "You must carry me to him now!"

Medli picked the fish up and began walking across the island towards where she left Komali.

"Ah, what I wouldn't give for a decent pair of legs! As you see, small fry, I have no problem breathing air, but I can't move across the land as you do." They reached the clearing in the dense forest where Medli had left Komali. "Prince Komali!" The fish cried.

"Tirta?" Komali looked at the fish like he had seen a ghost. "What are you doing here?"

"Komali...I have some bad news for you..." Tirta began. "The chief of the Ritos...your father...Is dead. You're the new Chief of the Ritos."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Hee hee! I'm so evil. Cliffhangers are fun. Sorry about the long update time, I got taken offline for a couple days, so this chappie is longer.**


End file.
